Transcript:The Disir
The Disir T.jpg KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin. EERIE VOICES Heo cwaeth. Se wyrdes last bith ansiene. Nu syndon his folma blodige ond tha ne maeg he feormian. His endetime is on ofost. Heo cwaeth. Se wyrdes last bith ansiene. Nu syndon his folma blodige. His endetime is on ofost. Niede Osgar. You know what must be done? OSGAR I do. Niede Stand. Take it. The fate of Arthur Pendragon is in your hands now. See that you honour it. ___________________________________________________________________________ OPENING CREDITS TRAINING GROUND ARTHUR You're getting good, Mordred, very good. MORDRED My lord. ARTHUR I may have to start trying soon. MERLIN My lord? CLAPS ARTHUR And...always remember... _______________________________________________________________________ ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS ARTHUR Mordred used a contre quarte to my high-line attack. It was skilfully done. Really? You do understand what a contre quarte is? MERLIN At a guess, a type of parry, beginning in the quarte position, ending with a twist of the wrist. ARTHUR You have been paying attention. And what do you think of young Mordred? MERLIN He's, er, making progress. ARTHUR He has all the makings of a fine knight, don't you think? MERLIN There are many fine knights in Camelot. ARTHUR Yes, but if I'm not mistaken, he'll be one of the finest, and I'm determined he'll receive nothing but encouragement from me. __________________________________________________________________________________ GAIUS’ CHAMBERS GAIUS You think he's not ready? MERLIN It's not that. He's an excellent swordsman. GAIUS You think he's too young? Too headstrong? MERLIN He's always been thoughtful and modest. GAIUS The boy sounds perfect, Merlin. MERLIN I can't ignore what I saw. Gaius, Mordred is destined to play a part in Arthur's death. GAIUS Perhaps, perhaps not. The future has many paths. That is only one. Have you ever seen him show anything but kindness towards Arthur? MERLIN No, but... GAIUS If Mordred wished Arthur ill, he has had ample opportunity to do so. He's a likeable boy, Merlin. MERLIN I know. I like him myself, but I can't ignore what I saw. GAIUS Seeing is not the same as knowing. And we must know - for certain - before we act. ___________________________________________________________________________ COUNCIL CHAMBERS ARTHUR What news from the East, Sir Leon? LEON Serious news, I'm afraid, sire. As you know, a few days ago, our garrison in the Forest of Brechfa intercepted the man who goes by the name of Osgar. ARTHUR The sorcerer? LEON The same. They were trying to apprehend him when he used his powers to escape. I am sorry to report... Sir Ranulf was mortally wounded. ARTHUR Sir Ranulf? He was a loyal and true knight. Place all the men in the eastern territories on high alert. LEON Yes, sire. ARTHUR I personally shall lead a patrol to bring this Osgar to justice. GWEN Is it necessary for you to go in person? ARTHUR A king must lead, or what is the point of him? GWEN You lead the men when you saved Mithian's father - and I nearly lost you. ARTHUR Sir Ranulf's death cannot go unpunished. GWEN You have many fine men to avenge him. ARTHUR He wasn't just a knight, Guinevere, he was a friend. We knew each other as boys. I must go. Have no fear. I will be perfectly safe. As you say, I have many fine knights. KNOCK AT DOOR ARTHUR Yes? MORDRED You wished to see me, sire? Ah, Mordred, come in, come in. ARTHUR The time has come for you to accompany your king. MORDRED My lord? ARTHUR I want you to join me on a patrol to the Black Mountains. MORDRED Me? To Brechfa? ARTHUR Congratulations. MORDRED This is a great honour. I... ARTHUR You have earned your place. Be ready to ride at dawn. MORDRED I shall be, my lord. You won't regret this. I promise. ARTHUR He has all the makings of an excellent knight. GWEN I do believe you've grown fond of him. ARTHUR One of those things I do. ___________________________________________________________________________ MAIN SQUARE LEON You sure you haven't forgotten anything, Mordred? MORDRED Do you think so? PERCIVAL Isn't he missing a dagger? ELYAN I can't see a water bottle. PERCIVAL His boot. He's missing a boot, I think. KNIGHTS LAUGH MERLIN Are you sure this is a good idea? ARTHUR He's a good fighter, a brave knight. MERLIN He's very young. ARTHUR Where would any of us be, Merlin, if no-one had given us a chance? Gentlemen! GWEN Merlin? You will take care of him? MERLIN He doesn't always make it easy. GWEN I know. ARTHUR Merlin! LEON It is a tradition. ELYAN Goes back years. PERCIVAL We all had to do it on our first patrol. ARTHUR Mordred, what on earth are you doing? MORDRED Melding the saddle, my lord. GWAINE As in the ancient tradition... of melding. ARTHUR Of course. I trust your breeches are on inside out? MORDRED My lord? THEY LAUGH HORSE NEIGHS GWAINE It's Osgar. He's close. PERCIVAL He's getting careless. MORDRED Sire? GWAINE Who are you? What's your purpose? OSGAR I was beginning to fear you had taken the wrong path. GWAINE Who are you? OSGAR My name is Osgar. And I have an important message for your king. Take me to him. ELYAN It'll be our pleasure. OSGAR Do you not know who I am? GWAINE You are a sorcerer, a heretic and a murderer. OSGAR No. Just a man who values his freedom. Take me to your king. Would you challenge me?! Forth fleoge! TWIG CRACKS ARTHUR Stop! OSGAR Sire... My name is Osgar. ARTHUR I know who you are. OSGAR I am sent from the sacred Disir to pass judgement on Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King. MORDRED What right have you to pass judgement? OSGAR No man is above the Disir - however royal. It is my duty to pass their judgement on to you, dread King. My sacred duty. Your hand...Arthur Pendragon. It is done. ARTHUR What is the meaning of this? OSGAR It is both judgement and fate. You have waged war on the people of the Old Religion. Now the ancient gods answer you. The Disir have spoken. The circle of fate begins to close. For even as Camelot flowers, the seeds of her destruction are being sown. ARTHUR What nonsense is this? OSGAR It is not too late, Arthur. Not too late to find the true path. Redeem yourself. No further chance shall be given. TWIG CRACKS MORDRED What would the king say? Sorcerers are not permitted marked graves. It's all right, Merlin. I'd have done the same. He was one of us, after all. MERLIN It won't always be like this. One day we will live in freedom again. MORDRED You really believe that? MERLIN I do. MORDRED Until then, we go unmarked - in death as in life. MERLIN The swelling should go down by the morning. GWAINE Let's hope so. ARTHUR How is he? MERLIN I've applied poultices. They'll make a full recovery. MORDRED You are a skilled physician, Merlin. MERLIN I've watched Gaius, that's all. ARTHUR He also makes a very fine breakfast, as you'll soon discover, eh, Merlin? Now I've offended him. Come, Merlin, warm yourself, have a drink. To young Mordred - and his first successful mission. MORDRED It was nothing. ARTHUR It was timely and vigilant. Merlin! MERLIN Congratulations. ARTHUR If he died and was granted eternal happiness, I do believe he'd find reason to be miserable. Come, Merlin, we've triumphed. MERLIN Osgar could have easily killed you. ARTHUR But he didn't, did he? MERLIN He was a sorcerer, it was quite within his power. ARTHUR He was deranged. MERLIN And the runemark? ARTHUR A trinket - nothing more. Here. I'll have the jeweller mount it as a memento of our success. Are you feeling all right, Merlin? MERLIN Quite, my lord. ARTHUR Only, more and more I find your face resembles the back end of a cat. See, you don't even laugh at my jokes any more. Seriously... I haven't seen you smile these past three days. MERLIN I'm not sure there is a great deal to smile about. HE SIGHS ___________________________________________________________________________ GAIUS’ CHAMBERS GAIUS Sire, thank you for coming. Please. ARTHUR Tell me Merlin's got you believing his nonsense too, Gaius. GAIUS This is a runemark, my lord. ARTHUR So everyone keeps telling me. GAIUS In times past, this mark aroused great fear. It was given to those found wanting by the court of the Disir. MERLIN The Disir? GAIUS The highest court of the Old Religion. Three women were chosen at birth to be trained as seers and soothsayers. Their only task was to interpret the word of the Triple Goddess. When they sat in judgement, their word was final. ARTHUR This worn-out superstition has no relevance now. I don't see how what bearing it has on me or Camelot. GAIUS Because, sire, the Disir saw fit to give you this. This is the judgement of the gods against you. ARTHUR This is...nonsense, surely? GAIUS The Old Religion held that the runemark not only contained a man's guilt but the path that the gods had chosen for him. That is why it is both a judgement and fate. ARTHUR I make my own path. GAIUS Do you? It is said that only the gods can alter a man's fate... And even then, only when he repents and appeases them. ARTHUR You don't believe any of this? Gaius? GAIUS I am an old man, sire. Old enough to be wary of dismissing other people's beliefs. ________________________________________________________________________________ ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS ARTHUR Have I not made Camelot a fairer and more just kingdom? MERLIN You have, my lord. ARTHUR Have I not rid it of the cruelties and injustices of the past? MERLIN You have. ARTHUR I am not my father. MERLIN No. ARTHUR Then why do they judge me so? MERLIN I'm not sure I'm the person to ask. ARTHUR I am asking you...Merlin. Man to man. MERLIN Well, perhaps they feel you are worthy enough to be judged. ARTHUR What do you mean by that? MERLIN Judgement is wasted on a...man who won't listen. ARTHUR You think I should take them seriously? MERLIN I think you already have. If there's nothing else...? ARTHUR No. Thank you. MERLIN O drakon! E male so ftengometta tesd' hup' anankes! KILGHARRAH You were right to summon me, Merlin. The Disir are the mouthpiece of the Triple Goddess. It is she who has decreed Arthur's fate. MERLIN What is it to be? KIILGHARRAH The runemark predicts Arthur's death. MERLIN When? When will Arthur die? KILGHARRAH The future is never clear, Merlin. You should know that by now. There are many paths. Not all lead to Camelot's ruin. MERLIN Do they lead to Mordred? KILGHARRAH The Druid boy? His fate and Arthur's are bound together like ivy round a tree. MERLIN I fear he is dangerous. KILGHARRAH There is good cause to doubt him. MERLIN Is there nothing I can do? KILGHARRAH Sometimes...to save the tree, the ivy must be cut. You had a chance to kill the Druid boy once before. If you have another... you MUST not fail. ____________________________________________________________________________________ ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS GWEN Arthur? I thought you might be hungry. You ate nothing at supper. ARTHUR Thank you. That was kind. GWEN He was a deranged, desperate man. You said so yourself. ARTHUR Merlin was right - he could have killed me but instead he thought it was more important to give me this, and he gave his life in doing so. GWEN Who can fathom the mind of a fanatic? ARTHUR That wasn't what was in his eyes, Guinevere. There was no hatred there. It was something else - pity almost. Why would a sorcerer pity a king? GWEN Come, eat something. ARTHUR What if the Disir are right? What if I have transgressed in some way? What if I have put Camelot in danger? GWEN Arthur, you are a good and just king. ARTHUR The Disir don't seem to think so. GWEN That is because they don't know you like I do. If they did, they would feel nothing but love. __________________________________________________________________________________ GAIUS’ CHAMBERS HAMMERING AT DOOR MERLIN Is it late? Have I overslept? GAIUS It is not yet dawn. HAMMERING AT DOOR GAIUS My lord, I... ARTHUR Where can I find the Disir? GAIUS Sire, I... Gaius, ARTHUR if anyone knows where to find them, it is you. GAIUS Until yesterday I didn't know they still existed. ARTHUR But they do. As we know. So again, where can I find them? GAIUS Sire, I do not think it is wise for you... ARTHUR Gaius, do I look like a man to trifle with? GAIUS It is said that the Disir divines using an ancient pool. In turn, the pool is fed by the sacred spring at Caerlanrigh. The source of the spring is a grove of yew trees in the Black Mountains. The Grove of Brineved. ARTHUR Thank you. We leave within the hour. GAIUS Be careful, Merlin. I don't know what you'll encounter but the Old Ways will be at their strongest there. The Caerlanrigh is the very centre of their powers. MAIN SQUARE MORDRED My lord, you are going to the Black Mountains? ARTHUR I am. MODRED Then I humbly petition to come with you. ARTHUR It is not for novices, Mordred. MORDRED Did I not serve you well? ARTHUR You did. MORDRED Then I will do again. ARTHUR It is no mere sorcerer this time, Mordred. Our mission is dangerous - in ways we cannot perhaps imagine. MORDRED Then you will need good men by your side. Let me serve, let me do my duty. ARTHUR Merlin! See to it he has everything he needs. ARTHUR Stay close. You know your positions. MERLIN My lord. ARTHUR What is it, Merlin? MERLIN This place is sacred. ARTHUR It's a cave, Merlin. MERLIN It's more than that. ARTHUR To me, one cave is the same as another. MERLIN You can't go armed into a sacred place! ARTHUR You want us to go in there unarmed? Of all the ridiculous things that you have ever said, Merlin - and there's been a few - that is the most ridiculous. By far. I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. I come to know the meaning of this. The Grove of Brineved is in the kingdom of Camelot, subject to its laws, its decrees. Every man, however humble, however noble, has the right to be judged only by his peers. Yet YOU judge me in my absence. Explain yourselves. 1st DISIR We do not judge. 2nd DISIR We do not condemn. 3rd DISIR We are but the internuncio of the one who presides over all. 1st DISIR Who sees all. 2nd DISIR Who knows all. ALL DISIR The Triple Goddess. 1st DISIR And you, Arthur Pendragon, have angered her. ARTHUR How so? Have I not been an honourable king? Have I not made Camelot a fair and just kingdom? 1st DISIR So much is true. 2nd DISIR But you have denied the Old Religion. 3rd DISIR Dismissed its faith. 1st DISIR Persecuted its followers. 2nd DISIR Even unto slaughter. ARTHUR I fight against sorcery. Superstition, that is all. 2nd DISIR Embrace the ways of the Old Religion, Arthur. Or risk the ire of the Goddess. 3rd DISIR The destruction of everything you most value. 2nd DISIR The end of your reign. 3rd DISIR The fall of Camelot itself. ARTHUR I refuse to be judged by those who do not know me. 2nd DISIR You are known, Arthur. you have always been known. 1st DISIR And now you come here to the most sacred of the sacred. To the very heart of the Old Religion, with weapons drawn. 2nd DISIR Trampling hallowed relics. 3rd DISIR Treating our sacred space like you do your kingdom - with arrogance. 2nd DISIR With conceit. 1st DISIR With insolence. GWAINE Enough! You speak of the King! ARTHUR On me! Merlin! Fall back! ARTHUR How is he? MERLIN It is not a simple wound. Sorcery's involved. ARTHUR Is there anything you can do? MERLIN This is beyond my skills, sire. We need to get him back to Camelot. ARTHUR That is a long and arduous journey. What if he doesn't survive it? MERLIN Look, I fear that Gaius is the only one who can save him. ARTHUR Mount up. We ride for Camelot. ARTHUR He grows worse. MERLIN There has been little change. ARTHUR I should never have let him come. MERLIN He wanted to prove himself. ARTHUR And he has. He saved my life for the second time. GAIUS’ CHAMBERS GAIUS Merlin is right. This is no ordinary wound. There is magic at play. ARTHUR Can you save him? GAIUS I am but a physician - there are limits to my knowledge. ARTHUR There must be something that can be done. GAIUS Perhaps. I shall do everything in my power, sire. ARTHUR Let me know the moment he improves. Or... GAIUS I shall. Only your magic can save him, Merlin. MERLIN I cannot save the life of a man destined to kill Arthur. GAIUS If Mordred is destined to take the King's life, why has he just saved it? MERLIN I cannot ignore what the dragon said. GAIUS What happened to the young boy who came into my chambers just a few years ago? MERLIN He grew up. And he learned the meaning of duty. ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS GWEN It is not your fault. He begged you to let him go - it was a kindness to allow him. ARTHUR It was foolishness. No. GWEN You told me once that Mordred had a strong sense of duty. ARTHUR That is true. You also told me he was impetuous. I should have listened to you. GWEN No, you shouldn't. If Mordred hadn't gone, it could be you in Gaius's chambers. Mordred did his duty so you could do yours... To be king. KNOCK ON DOOR ARTHUR Yes? DOOR OPENS GAIUS Sire. ARTHUR Is there news? I thought that once we'd got him back to Camelot, and your care-- GAIUS The staff that caused his wound was forged using powerful sorcery. ARTHUR All the same... GAIUS And the poison that runs through his veins is beyond remedy. ARTHUR There must be... something you can do! GAIUS I'm afraid not. Only the Disir themselves have the power to counteract their own sorcery. I'm afraid we must prepare ourselves for the worst. ARTHUR I'll go to them. GAIUS Sire, I do not think that is-- ARTHUR And I beg for mercy. Prepare the horses. We leave at once. MERLIN Why do you risk so much for one man? ARTHUR I would do the same for any knight. MERLIN Though, obviously, not me. ARTHUR Actually, I would. Servants are hard to come by - even bad ones. MERLIN I'm touched. ARTHUR Mordred saved my life. What greater debt could there be? MERLIN The debt to your people, to your destiny. ARTHUR You almost sound as if you care. MERLIN I do care. About who you are, Arthur. Who you are destined to become. ARTHUR If it's fated. It doesn't matter what I do, it'll still happen. MERLIN There is a difference between fate and destiny. ARTHUR You think too much, Merlin. The situation is quite simple. A brother-in-arms saves my life. When he, in turn, is threatened, it is my duty to do all I can to save him. I am not totally insensitive, Merlin. I can see that some people feel this is a sacred place. I am even prepared to admit that you are right sometimes. Obviously, I will deny I ever saying that. MERLIN Obviously. 1st DISIR Arthur Pendragon. 2nd DISIR King of Camelot. 3rd DISIR We have been expecting you. ARTHUR My men and I behaved with arrogance and stupidity. We dishonoured this place and insulted your faith. I humbly beg your forgiveness. One amongst us, Sir Mordred... may yet pay the ultimate price. I have come here to petition you for his life. 1st DISIR Why should we help you? ARTHUR I ask not for myself, but for a young man whose only crime was to sacrifice himself for his king. 1st DISIR The future holds much pain and suffering for you? Arthur Pendragon. 2nd DISIR For you and your people. 3rd DISIR If you wish to save all you hold dear. 2nd DISIR If you wish to save your kingdom. 1st DISIR Embrace the Old Religion. 2nd DISIR Learn her ways. 3rd DISIR Bow to the Goddess. ARTHUR You know I can't do that. 1st DISIR Consider carefully. You have until dawn. ARTHUR How did you know this place was sacred? MERLIN That's obvious. ARTHUR Pretend it isn't. MERLIN Everything here... is so full of life. Every tree, every leaf. Every insect. It's as if the world is vibrating. As if everything is much more than itself. ARTHUR You feel all that? MERLIN Don't you? What will you do? ARTHUR I don't know. My heart says do anything I can to save Mordred. But I have seen what misery unfettered sorcery brings. Before my father outlawed magic, Camelot was almost destroyed by sorcery. In my own time, Morgana has used it for nothing but evil. What would you do? In my place? MERLIN Me? I'm just a lackey, a maker of beds. ARTHUR Lackeys can be wise. It is not like you to be silent. MERLIN The kingdom's future is at stake. ARTHUR And a man's life. MERLIN You must protect Camelot. You must protect the world you spent your life building - a just and fair kingdom for all. ARTHUR You would have me sacrifice a friend? MERLIN I would have you become the king you are destined to be. ARTHUR If I DO save Mordred, all my father's work will be for nothing. Sorcery will reign once more in Camelot. Is that what you'd want? Perhaps my father was wrong, perhaps the old ways aren't as evil as we thought. So what should we do? Accept magic? Or let Mordred die? MERLIN There can be no place for magic in Camelot. BREATHY SIGH 1st DISIR You have returned. 2nd DISIR Is your decision made? ARTHUR It is. I cannot do as you ask. 2nd DISIR Consider carefully, Arthur Pendragon. 3rd DISIR This is your last chance to save all that is dear to you. 1st DISIR It will not come again. ARTHUR I have seen too much... to allow sorcery again within Camelot. 3rd DISIR You have made your decision. 2nd DISIR Sealed your fate. 1st DISIR And that of your kingdom. ALL DISIR Farewell... Arthur Pendragon. MERLIN You did the right thing. ARTHUR I condemned a man to death. MERLIN For the sake of Camelot. ARTHUR SIGHS ARTHUR He saved my life, Merlin. More than once. MERLIN I know. INT. KING'S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE - DAY and Arthur ride into the courtyard. They see Mordred walking out of the castle, healed MERLIN (O.S.) How could I have been so stupid!? INT. KING'S PALACE, CORRIDOR - DAY GAIUS You did what you thought best. MERLIN I assumed the best way to protect Arthur was to kill Mordred. GAIUS A perfectly natural assumption. MERLIN But all I did was make sure he lived. That was the Disir's judgement. Mordred's life is Arthur's punishment for rejecting magic. GAIUS You mustn't blame yourself. MERLIN But it is my fault. Mordred is alive and well. He's free to play his part in Arthur's death and there is nothing I can do to prevent it. CHEERING OUTSIDE Nothing. Category:Transcripts